chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
A spirit is a loosely defined term used to reference extra-dimensional beings which play a part in the cosmology and nature of Thaelis-yaada. Spirits are broadly classified by occultists according to their characteristics, both elemental and moral. 'Levels of Spirit' Cama - '''The weakest entities are given this class, being of small intelligence and power. Very numerous. '''Nira - '''The average spirit is of this class, and is of roughly human semblance in its mental capacities. '''Sa - '''Powerful entities said to be the servitors of gods known and otherwise, these spirits are superhuman. '''Zata - '''subordinate only to the gods themselves, spirits of this class are supremely forceful beings. '''God - '''the gods are spirits whose actions and workings shape the course of history and nature itself. '''Angelic Spirits Demons Demons are formed from the souls of those beings who have fallen far under the sway of evil. Many demons were once sapient humanoid species, whose repeated violations of creation's Law condemned them to an eternity of karmic torment within the Hells after death. Some demons dwell upon the material plane, owing to their entangled natures and also the abuse of dark sorcery by foolish mortals. Although individual demons vary greatly in their size, shape and personal power, sages categorise demons into eighteen brackets defined by their primary characteristics. The names of these categories of course vary from region to region depending upon the native culture. * '''The Zombie - '''Spirits of the wrathful dead, invisible but known to possess corpses in order to kill. * '''The Mimic - '''Spirits of deceivers, these shape-changing beings imitate the dead and the living. * '''The Spectre - '''Remnants of those who gave into murderous terror, they haunt the living. * '''The Savage - '''Mutant humanoids who embody without a soul and seek rapacious destruction. * '''The Vampire - '''Spirits of rampant egoists which seek to drain the vitality of the living. * '''The Bodach - '''Spirits of those who feared predation in life, known to stalk and torment victims. * '''The Wisp - '''The remnants of once-living sadists, they thrive upon the infliction of pain. * '''The Wraith - '''The hateful traces of those consumed with spite, seeking to inflict death upon others. * '''The Ghoul - '''Spirits of cannibals and those who gorged upon flesh, they consume the living. * '''The Giant - '''Spirits of tyrants and those overcome with rage, they crush and brutalise all they can. * '''The Succubus - '''Seductive spirits of the vengefully heartbroken, they possess anyone they can. * '''The Mania - '''Spirits of insanity and deranged thought, known to warp reality and inflict madness. * '''The Fury - '''Spirits of those who were violently radical in life, seeking to lay waste to order. * '''The Aberration - '''The bizarre remnants of the malignant and misplaced, propagating degeneration. * '''The Reaver - '''Spirits of havoc and mayhem created from hysterics and rampant marauders. * '''The Fiend - '''Slaughterous spirits formed from mortals who in life sowed violence and bloodshed. * '''The Plague - '''Spirits of suffering and ill health, responsible for the spread of disease amongst mortals. * '''The Devil - '''Spirits of existential nihilism, all that remains of once-living heretics and sorcerers.